A Rose Arose
by xMyrthe
Summary: A Rosalie fanfic, set before Twilight. My first attempt at writing fanfic, please R&R!
1. A Rose Arose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books, nor anything that's related to it **

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so please review!

* * *

A Rose Arose

Rosalie

The fire was predominant. She tried to concentrate on her memories, vague images she tried to hold on to. Her dreams. A family portrait of a mother, a father and a young healthy child in front of a major villa. The fire was burning even harder. 'No', she thought, 'I'm stronger than this fire. I will resist.' She focused even harder, and slowly, very slowly, the fire began to disappear.

She opened her eyes, quick as a child who wakes up after a nightmare. She noticed a person sitting next to her on a chair. But she wasn't ready yet to pay attention to him. She was lying on a simple bed made of a rich kind of wood in a simple, darkened room. The walls were a plain white colour with no decorations. 'Where am I?', she wondered. She tried to breath, but she didn't notice it making any change to her body. She realized she didn't have to breath anymore, although she did like the feeling of air rushing through her lungs. The air felt strange, she sensed a lot of elements she definitely had never sensed before. They felt pure, the real elements of nature, with no industrial contamination. She turned her head sideways, so she could look the person next to her in his eyes. They had a pure, golden shine in them, they were beautiful. She felt her stomach constrict.

"I...", she said softly. Her eyes widened in shock. What had happened to her voice? "Shh…", he said, sounding like an angel, "it's okay, you're safe." 'Safe?', she thought, 'safe from what?.' "Edward,…" She heard another voice, it was coming from the wall. Unwillingly she forced her eyes to leave his. Slowly, she turned her head towards the voice she had heard. A tall, blond man was leaning against the wall. It was obvious they weren't related, yet they seemed connected in a strange way. He too, had these beautiful golden eyes, and his skin looked like the finest porcelain she'd had back home. Home. She felt a sharp pain in her heart when she thought of home. The man smiled at her. He had a wonderful smile, like he was really delighted to see her. "Hello Rosalie", the man said, "how are you feeling?"

She wanted to answer him, but she wasn't sure she could. Her throat felt very dry. All these strange things were overwhelming. "I'm…fine", she finally managed to choke out. Her throat ached, she felt like she hadn't drank anything for at least a month. "Carlisle, what's wrong with her eyes?", Edward sounded worried and – to her surprise – scared. From the corner of her eyes she could see his forehead crease with worry. "They're..they're red!", he exclaimed, she could hear the panic clear in his voice. He jumped, impossibly fast, to the other side of the room. As far away from her as possible. He sank into a crouch and showed her his sharp teeth. A low hiss escaped between her teeth. It was a horrifying sound, goose bumps rose up on her arm. The tall blond man he had called Carlisle, had stopped smiling when Edward had showed his fear for her. He shook his head. A long sight came out his mouth. Slowly, so he wouldn't startle him, he walked to Edward. He showed his hands, palms forward, while saying: "Edward, calm down, you're not going to hurt her, the red eyes are normal. You had them too when you were born again." Edward turned his head to look Carlisle in his eyes. "Are you absolutely sure?", he asked in a low, slow voice. He stared into Carlisle's eyes for a long minute. Abruptly he stood straight again, a smile on his face. "Sorry Rosalie, that was really impolite of me", he murmured. "Why don't you come downstairs with us, I'll explain everything to you", Carlisle beckoned her with his index-finger. She tried to sit straight, holding Edward's eyes carefully in hers. Her feet touched the cold floor and lightly she followed his footsteps.

* * *

**Special thanks to BJ111 and LiesX for beta-reading and helping me writing this fanfiction !**


	2. You Can't Escape Humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight series, nor anything related to it.**

* * *

You Can't Escape Humanity

Carlisle

Gracefully, he walked down the old ornamented staircase. His feet lightly touched the old wooden stairs. He was thrilled to have a new companion in his family. Even if it had to be Rosalie. But he couldn't deny the doubt and worries lying underneath the excitement. 'What if I was wrong?, he thought, 'What if this could be the end of my family as I now know it?' He glanced behind him, finding Edward nodding in assurance. He tried to put the thoughts away, hoping that It would never happen. He tried to think about Rosalie instead. 'What should I tell her? What if she shies away from us, like a deer trying to avoid it's hunter. A sigh escaped his lips and he hung his head. Suddenly he felt Edward's hand on his shoulder. 'Thanks my son', he thought, knowing Edward could hear.

He reached the last step of the long staircase and walked into the grand hall. He loved the high ceiling and the rich antiques who were placed everywhere in their grand house. He entered one of the many rooms that were seated downstairs and went straight to the burning fire hold to put on some more blocks on the fire. He didn't need the warmth, but the idea and the view comforted him. The living room had also a high ceiling and could pass for a library, for there were many and many books seated in the book cases all around the wall. He gestured with his hand towards the couch, and beckoned Rosalie to have a seat. He sat down in one of the armchairs himself, with Edward on his right. "Rosalie, I need to explain a few things to you", he began, "the other ones, you have to find out yourself." He hawked, and started to tell all the things he had come up with in the last three days. About their diet, the impossible supernatural features. Even he after 293 years, wasn't entirely used to the live of a vampire. He couldn't deny that he still thirsted for human blood, even though he could repress it very very well. Somehow, he felt relieved telling all this to somebody else, besides Edward. Edward could understand him like no other, thanks too his special gift, but it didn't feel the same, as telling Rosalie. "I hope you understand, Rosalie, and that you will not think of us in any negative way. We don't want to harm anybody, and we will not." He finished his explanation and waited for Rosalie's response. It didn't come. The silence grew, and grew, and grew. Edward, who wasn't really good at being patient, started to lose his patience. He shoved from side to side until he finally gave up and walked out of the room. Carlisle stayed and observed Rosalie for a long time. The silence dragged on. They sat this way for hours, without saying anything to each other. Rosalie seemed to be made out of stone, hands lying limp in her lap, eyes facing the ceiling-high-window, who gave view to an enormous wood. As the minutes passed, the first drops finally brook through the dark clouds, that had been there all day. He waited for Rosalie to say something, give a reaction, do _something._

He heard somebody in the threshold. "Carlisle?", Edward asked uncertain, "It's time." Slowly he stood up. Work had to be done, life's had to be saved. "Please, take care of Rosalie," he said. He saw that the fire had gone out, there weren't many blocks left. He made a mental note to buy some of them when he finished his work. He saw for the first time the rain dripping over the window, the falling dark that made their body's look dark and dim. 'Why is it taking so long?', he asked Edward mentally, turning his head towards him, looking into his sad eyes. "I don't know", he whispered. For the first time in years, Carlisle didn't know what to do. He walked the stairs up again, wondering like always. He remembered the internal dialogue he had this morning. The feeling was stronger now. He sighed deep and long. In his room, he packed his bag to leave for work. He folded his coat over his arm and walked to the door. He took a peak in the living room, to see Rosalie sitting on the cough with Edward next to her, his arm over her shoulder. Carlisle felt a sharp pang of jealousy, a feeling he was amazed to feel, for he had never felt this way before. Rosalie was leaning against Edward, he could hear the soothing words he said to her. Almost feel Edward's other hand rubbing her shoulder. Rosalie sobbed a little, not ready yet to cry. Her head laid in the palms of her hands. Quietly he walked out of the door, into the pouring rain. He rolled his shoulders, to relax his tight muscles. Knowing, that he would be thinking of them the whole night.

* * *


	3. Into The Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books, nor anything that's related to it.**

* * *

Into The Woods

Edward

He had never been good at being patient. And now, now he was accustom to the speed of the life of a vampire, he couldn't stand the silent and patient mood that ruled the living room. He shoved from side to side on his armchair, waiting for something that might break the pregnant silence.

He repressed a sigh and waited a little longer.

Rosalie was driving him crazy with her thoughts. He had never heard somebody thinking that fast. She was making him dizzy, even for a vampire. The urge to leave the house, to disappear in the forest, was becoming an enormously great idea. He realised in that second he forgot to feed on the blood that he craved, due to him being a vampire.

Vampire.

How strange that a word that raises the pulse of far too many people in a fear ridden state made him feel somewhat at ease. It sounds mean, like some sort of disease. Though he had never experienced it as a disease, never thought of it as a disease. He knew that Carlisle had fought against it for a long time, even before he was a vampire.

But then again, he was the son of a priest, and priests do anything to eliminate _them._ It _was_ and _will_ always be a bad word in the ears of men. Having his mind wondering about vampires, Edward could focus on something else then listening to Rosalie's dazzling thoughts and Carlisle's worries.

Shoving his feet and arms in the chair, he finally gave up. He had enough of it. Quickly, but silent, he stood up and left the room in rapid pace.

He walked up the stairs, not believing that already 3 hours had past. Uneasiness was something he was not familiar with, but today he felt strangely on edge. Something had changed with Rosalie waking up. And he wanted very badly to know what. He needed to think; the only thoughts he would hear were those he thought, and no more.

He walked down the stairs again, not pausing at the end of it, instantly sure of what he was supposed to do. He walked straight through the front door, down the steps in front of it. He was heading for the woods; for he knew that that was the only place he felt comfort in. Safe under the thick dark trees, he let his thoughts go free at last.

It was a big forest; one could hide in it for months and yet never be found. On the east side was the town, their house in the north. They hadn't been long enough there for Edward to remember the little towns' name. It must be Blackborder or Woodborder or something like that, it was named after the forest that lies on the border of the town. He did remember the name of the forest though, Jenna Blackwood.

It was named after a girl who was missing for three years and later found in the heart of the woods. She was only dead for a couple of weeks. Apparently she was the prey of a small pack of animals. This resulted in her family, and all the families that supported them, to take on their hay sticks and start a huge investigation in the deep, black, forest.

They found nothing.

Of course they didn't, because her death was an extreme scandal in the vampire world. The Volturi searched the world for the murderers of the poor little girl, but found nothing. It remained a mystery for many years. In honour of the girl's death, they named the forest Jenna Blackwood. It all happened at least 200 years ago.

But the eldest of the village still knew the exact story. Edward wasn't really intrigued by the forest's history, but couldn't help to think about the young girl. What had driven her so far, that she would choose a life in the woods rather than her loving and caring family. But then again, not all families are as loving and caring as they seem, he had come to notice.

Humans have a tendency to hurt each other, to treat one another as animals. He hated them for it, and could not understand why he did not found this before. Eventually he came to the conclusion that you become a different person once you've changed. You stay the same as you were before, but your character is more...there. Everything seems clearer.

And so he went on. It was a relief to think of that for a while. It wasn't important, it didn't mean anything. It was just a thought to distract him from the mess at the mansion. Raindrops started to fall on his face, but still he did not return the way he came. Instead, he kept walking to the centre, to the place were the girl was found. It's strange, that after three years, they find her here. In the part of the woods were nobody was supposed to come, ever.

'_Guess there are always people who fall through the cracks_', he thought. '_They are predictable, but not as predictable as we think they are. There are always exceptions to everything, just as we are an exception to our kind.' _Philosophizingwas one of his major distractions. You ought to have distractions when you're reading the minds of others. It was frustrating, irritating and boring to listen to the minds of insignificent little humans, but it also was a necessity. For if a human starts to suspect them of something, they have to move on to another country, another state, another town.

They moved down here, 2 years ago. And now Carlisle was trying to pass for 31 and he for 23, they had to move soon. Edward was soaked from the rain that had fallen since he left the house, though the cold didn't bother him at all. He stood still and looked up to the sky, filled with dark clouds that produced more raindrops in his already wet face.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of little soft water drops washing away all his worries. It had been dark the whole day, due to the storm. But he didn't need the sun to tell him that it was time for him to go home. Carlisle had to go to work and it was his time to watch Rosalie. He sighed, turning his head back to beautiful sight before him. Slowly he turned and walked back.

When he was in front of the house, he paused a minute to look at the most gorgeous home they lived in now. It was bigger then they were used to, and they enjoyed the space and the isolation from town. Still dripping from the rain, he almost ruined the antique carpet lying on the floor in the hallway, with tiny spicks of mud. Not making a sound, he went to his room and changed, drying his hair for a moment before he went to Carlisle.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room, was that neither Carlisle nor Rosalie had moved since he had left them.

"Carlisle?" Edward was surprised to hear that his voice had a strange pitch in it. He was quite shocked by the scenery; he didn't know the right words to say. So he said, "It's time". Carlisle nodded almost to himself and slowly he stood up.

"Take care of Rosalie", he said and almost immediately followed by 'Why is it taking so long?' The last question was merely a thought, Edward was the only who was supposed to here it. "I don't know", he whispered back, when Carlisle passed him in the threshold. He looked at Rosalie, a beautiful statue with a face of an angel. He sat down next to her on the couch; there was enough space for the both of them.

Uncertain of what to do, he laid his arm around her shoulders. Comforting her. When his fingers touched her, she dropped her head into her hands. He heard her sobbing, struggling to keep up her façade. He knew that the real tears would come when she was finely alone.

* * *

**Special thanks to Random Dice for beta-reading!**


End file.
